Vérité dite
by Myfiona and largo
Summary: "Reviens moi vivant" " A la revoyure" et elle le laisse partir. Sa silhouette qui disparaît lentement, ses cheveux se balançant au rythme de ses pas. Pourquoi l'avoir laissé partir ? Pourquoi ne pas lui avoir dit ? Que de regrets face au silence. Elle aurait du... cette vérité... C'est un OS.


**Encore un OS ! Et oui, je sais pas ce qui se passe mais une véritable machine ces derniers jours XD. Vous allez être envahis mes petits ! :D Alors nos chers Sannin d'amour, qu'est-ce qu'ils nous disent ? Bonne lecture et lâchez vous pour les reviews :) ! Bisous !**

* * *

**Vérité dite**

« _A son retour, je lui donnerai une bonne raison de rester »_ Ces mots, ils résonnent encore dans sa tête. Ils sont telles les gouttes venant troubler le calme paisible du lac. Un calme fragile, un équilibre vulnérable. C'est l'Etat dans lequel se trouve son esprit. Elle a beau montré une force, elle n'est que faible à l'intérieur. A son retour… il n'y en a jamais eu. Pourquoi a-t-il fallu qu'il parte vers ce pays ? Dès le départ, cette mission était suicidaire. Rien que le lieu est maudit. Ame… Pays sombre, obscure qui ne connaît pas la lumière. Village où la pluie ne cesse de noyer la population sous son torrent. Ame… jamais le soleil ne l'éblouira de ses rayons chauds. Ville froide et triste. Oui, elle est maudite. _« Je parie qu'il ne reviendra pas, je perds toujours mes paris »_ Elle n'a pas été sincère… si seulement elle avait franchement joué le jeu, il serait à ses côtés. Elle, Tsunade que l'on surnomme l'éternel pigeon, avait remporté une victoire sur son surnom. Une victoire au goût amer. Pourquoi en ce jour ? Pourquoi sur cette personne ? Son destin, sa vie… est-elle destinée à voir la perte de tous les êtres autour d'elle ? Unique survivante du fameux trio de Sannin, héritière de la lignée Senjus, veuve et sœur orpheline. Quel est son rôle dans ce monde où la paix n'est qu'une période, un luxe offert à la civilisation ? Elle a cherché à réduire les pertes, toujours poussé son don pour la médecine et pourtant, les cadavres s'accumulent. Jiraya… Pourquoi les as-tu rejoints ? Un éclat de voix la pousse à porter son attention vers ces visages de pierre. C'est cet enfant. L'élève de Jiraya, un souvenir de plus qu'il laisse. Ce gamin rejeté des habitants. Ses yeux pleins de malice lui rappellent tant son défunt compagnon. Malgré les dires, il ressemble énormément à son maître enfant. Dans ses souvenirs, Jiraya était joueur, taquin, clown. Le nombre de fois où il l'exaspérait. Et pourtant, ô combien ses frasques la faisaient rire. Toujours le mot de trop pour la faire sourire. Maintenant, elle regrette son sourire. Pourquoi l'a-t-elle rejeté ?

Elle n'en peut plus de rester enfermée dans ce bureau. Elle quitte la pièce d'une démarche pressée. Les escaliers sont descendus avec frénésie, elle sort de ce bâtiment. Cette immense endroit devenu objet de torture et prison. Sentant le vent sur son visage, ses pieds se mettent à courir. Son manteau se soulevant, elle court. Elle veut se sentir vivre. Elle veut le rejoindre. Sur cette colline, lieu secret. Cette plaine offrant le spectacle du couché de soleil. Elle avance vers ce lieu, les larmes s'échappant au grès du vent. Pourquoi ne lui a-t-elle pas dit plus tôt ? Ses bras l'entourant, l'éloignant des malheurs de la guerre. Elle se souvient de son étreinte face au cadavre de Nawaki. Encore cette force, effaçant les souvenirs de Dan en sang. Son sourire pour remplacer les visages morts de son frère et fiancé. Lui et ses bras, Lui et son corps, Lui et sa personne. Tout, tout, il était sa vie. Pourquoi ? Elle s'arrête essoufflée sur cette colline, face au soleil rougeoyant. Les larmes ont laissé une trace de leur passage. Quel beau couché de soleil. L'astre est aussi rouge qu'en ce jour. Ô qu'elle aimerait retourner en cette date. _Tsunade, je t'aime. _Il avait prononcé ces mots avec tant de sincérité. En face d'elle, il lui sourit gentiment. Lui d'habitude si sûr, semblait désarmer. Sa main se tend vers lui. Il disparaît dans le vent. Son cœur implose, les larmes repartent. Une seule chose, crier une seule vérité.

**Je t'aime Jiraya !**


End file.
